User blog:Becky MCPE/Part 5: Screams of the Forest
ALRIGHT BOIS AND GORLS IT'S HERE So sorry for this taking so long, and (slightly belated) Happy Holidays! Heads up: This series contains violence and slightly dark themes and may be too intense for some. I'll keep it PG-13. I walked into the building and saw a tall man, he had a photo of him and a small child on his desk. "--shouldn't have spoiled 'im so much when I was raising him-- Oh! allo, youngin. Did ye come all this way by yerself? Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but the boat tour is for humans only, plus the booth manager is on break right now." He pointed at a booth nearby. I walked over to it and saw a sign. "Out on break! Please inquire the potion shop across the swamp for details." The sign said. "Well, damn it, another inconvenience added to the list. Let's go, Jesse." Tatl said. We walked out of the building and I looked at my map. We needed to take a left from here, and continue straight on. We shortly arrived there. It was a building surrounded by pots with fumes rising from them. Inside was an old woman that looked like what my definition of a witch would be. She smiled. "I'm sorry, but we only sell potions to humans, I don't think they'll work on anything else." She was missing a couple of teeth, and the ones she did have were fairly crooked. I could try talking to her as a human, but it would probably be best if I did it outside. I went through the door and got a fair distance away from the shop. I was unsure of how I took the mask off. I found a rim extending across my face, that was how I took it off. I dug my fingers into the rim and started pulling. Let's just say it wasn't very fun. A gold substance, which I assumed was supposed to be blood, started spilling from it. The pain grew stronger and stronger. Of course it couldn't just be quick and easy, could it? I could hear the sickening sounds of blood splattering on the floor and the mask (or what was currently my face, I guess) being torn off. Halfway through the process, I lost my eyesight. With one final pull, the mask came off. I stumbled to my knees, and the pain started to spread. I felt my organs being torn like paper, my bones snapping like twigs, and my skin burning like I was on fire. It was just like when I had put on the mask, except this time it was much shorter. I didn't even have time to scream before I blacked out for a couple seconds. I opened my eyes and I was on my knees. I was human again. I steadily rose to my feet. "Ugh... I hate doing that..." I said. I went back to the shop and tried to look as friendly as possible, despite nausea making it hard to think straight. The old woman gave me a crooked smile "Welcome! It's been a while since we've had any customers... I think we had one of the Deku children come here just a couple minutes ago, but unfortunately I don't think potions work on anything but humans. They might, but it would be risky testing it, much too dangerous for me to allow. Anyway, how may I help you, lad?" She said. "I was wondering about the boat tour. Its the only way to get across to the other side of the swamp, but it's closed." I said. "Oh! My sister runs the tour! She went out into the woods out back a couple hours ago to find mushrooms, key ingredients to lots of our potions. She's a little late late coming back, though, now that I think about it, perhaps she got lost. Could you look for her? I would myself, but I can hardly do anything being this old." She asked. I nodded and left the shop. On the back side of the building, there was a entrance to a forest. I drew my sword and entered the forest. The forest was a nice change of scenery. I was sick of masquitos and poisoned water. I could hear the screeches of monkeys from afar off, and birds chirping. I wandered deeper and deeper into the forest and heard a very faint noise and stopped. "What are you do--" Tatl began "Shhh!" It sounded like... screaming. I ran trying to find where it was coming from. It got louder and louder. I came across an old woman, who looked a lot like her sister, with a couple differences, such as clothes and eye color. She was sitting up against a tree breathing heavily. She ground her teeth and shut her eyes tightly, as if she was in pain. I realized why. Her leg was bent at an unnatural angle, part of the bone was sticking through, caking the grass in blood. I have seen my fair share of injuries, but this made me feel nauseated (spelling 100). She noticed me. "NO! Stay away! No more! Please, don't hurt me anymore!" She inhaled sharply. "Hey, relax. I'm not here to hurt you! Who did this to you?" I said "No! You can't fool me--" She winced and groaned. "Your little Skull Kid friend with the mask just came by a while ago, didn't think I'd recognize him if he hid his face, the fool!" She said. "Listen, your sister asked me to look for you. She works at a potion shop, right? Maybe I could go fetch one for you." I said. (The literal definition of a fetch quest) "My sister... yes, please... Go find her..." I was pretty sure she was on the brink of passing out. I was about to tell her to stay put but... I don't think it was possible for her to even begin to walk. I made my way back out of the forest and into the shop one again. "Did you find her? Did you find Koume?" She said. "Yes, but... let's just say she's been better... I told her I would come and get a potion from you." I said. "Fine. I'll give you this one for free, but just this once." She took a bottle with a red liquid in it off the shelf and handed to me. "Don't you dare drink it." She threatened. Her tone honestly scared me a little. We were back in the woods once again. "You remember where she was?" Tatl asked. "No..." i muttered. "Of course." She said. "How often do you come to this place?" I asked. "Not a whole lot. All I know is it's a alternate universe to what you call Hyrule." She said. "What does that mean?" I asked. Tatl sighed, "You obviously didn't go to school, didn't you. It means it is the same universe, but different scenerios. For example, in your universe, the people worship Romeo, Fred, Xara, and Hylia. In this universe they worship the four giants, and a deity called Kami. This also explains why you recognize a lot of people here, they are all counterparts to people you've met." She said. "Do I have a counterpart?" I asked. "Probably, Jesse. Although they were probably just a normal person, probably completely different from you due to different scenerios." She said. "Maybe I'll get to meet him or her someday. By the way, how do you know all this about different universes and stuff? It makes my head hurt just thinking about it." I said. "I don't know, Jesse, I just like to read. My favorite legend is the story of Kami." She said. "Can you--" I began. "Yes, I will tell you about it, sheesh you're talkative today." Tatl said. (Alright bois and gorls its backstory time) (*Switching Point of View, I REPEAT SWITCHING POINT OF VIEW) I gasped for breath, clutching my shoulder. Blood soaked my sleeve. The demon approached closer. Its claws were about as long as swords. It was covered in tribal markings and symbols. I could only translate one phrase. "We offer our sun, moon, and earth to you, you will arise. You will slay. You will feast." "It has been quite the battle, hasn't it, Kami? But you cannot outmatch me." The demons voice was raspy and deep. I rose up and picked up my sword. "It's not over just yet... Majora." (This is probably super cringey lol but OOOOOOOPLOTTWIST) Majora grinned. "Very well... but let me assure you. Your death will not be swift. I will make sure your lungs will be filled with your own blood, your organs will shred like paper, your flesh will burn like hellfire, your people will all suffer as well. There souls will serve as servants, and there corpses as a feast. Once your pathetic body can suffer no longer, and you think that death shall release you from your torment, your soul will be mine, and you will wish that you would have never existed on the face of the earth." "You sure like your similes don't you?" I winced. My shoulder was burning. The demons claws had tore right through my shoulder blade. "Just keep up that sense of humor when you watch me kill that small human. That little girl you call a daughter." Majora laughed. "It's amusing, really. You think you are a god, capible of doing anything." It vanished. I turned around and slashed my sword. I managed to leave a gash on its side before it teleported again. "Do not speak ill of my daughter, I shall bring your head back to her as a trophy." I said. "Do not be foolish. You are not a diety or god. You are just a mortal with a few tricks up your sleeve. You can die just like any other mortal, all it takes is just one little push..." Majora teleported once again. I turned my head. There was no sign if it. "Show yourself! Coward!" I yelled. I felt the demon grab me, "Your blood will soak this place you call home," the demon whispered, its voice ringing in my ears (Geez I feel like I'm writing an erotic fanfiction). (WARNING: violence) "Hey, back off buddy, I-- Guaghh!" I gasped, and looked down. Claws were piercing through my abdomen. Nausea hit me like a stampede of horses. I trembled as Majora ripped its claws back out, licking the blood off the tips of his fingers (heccing gross). I turned around and swung my sword at him, but it slipped from my fingers before I could even hit it, and fell face first into the grass. "Y-you can't... kill me-- guh... that easily..." I slowly rose to my feet. "Shh, shh. The more you try to fight me, the more I will take my time killing you. You are much stronger than the average human, so you'd be able to survive a couple hours at this rate. If you're good and refuse to fight anymore, I might even come back to put you out of your misery. Can't say the same if you put on a fight. Look at you, you can barely hold a sword, much less that beast of a sword you have. Just lay down and think happy thoughts while I go kill people, is that too much to ask?" Majora cracked a smile. I went to pick up my sword again, it felt like it weighed a ton. My lips felt dry and cracked and my vision started to blur. The pain in my shoulder seemed like nothing compared to the burning in my stomach. There was no way I would win like this. I could barely even stand. With every drop of blood I lost, I could feel even more of my consiousness slip away. But I had to fight. Maybe I could find a way to trick Majora. The least I could do was buy time for people to hide. I raised my sword. "Let's finish this." I said. My vision darkened even more. I ground my teeth. "Very well, if you want to play good guys vs bad guys... so be it. Let us cut the thread of fate that binds us." Majora laughed. I opened my eyes. I was lying on the ground. The smell of grass and blood filled my nostrils. I groaned. There was a new gash on my side, and one going down by back. I must've lost the battle. I couldn't remember what happened. Fortunately I was still holding my sword, but I doubt I had the strength to do much to defend myself. Majora teleported right in front of me. "Oh, come on, Kami. I expected much more of a battle from you. You passed out in the middle of the fight! Part of me wanted to just leave you there to rot, but... I'm not a very busy fellow, I have time." It said. The demon teleported out of my field of view. I managed to sit up, coughing and wheezing. Fear struck me. I was going to die by the time the sun arose... No... No! I can't die! I got a daughter to take care of! I got to protect my people! I have so much left to do! I didn't have any potions with me. I-- My train of thought was cut off when I felt teeth sink into the side of my neck. They were flat and dull, not like Majora, which had several rows of fangs. The teeth punctured my neck and blood started to gush from the wound. It was a zombie. I jerked away from its grasp, which made the wound deeper. The bitter taste of blood filled my mouth, and it started to drip down my lips. I managed to get to my feet and swung my sword at the creature. Its flesh was rotten and insects were crawling in and out of it. It smelled like death. The sword cut its head off, and the body collapsed. I put my hand on the wound. I flinched. It burned, but I had to stop the bleeding. I had lost enough blood as it is. I started to feel lightheaded. Majora grabbed me from behind me by the neck, squeezing my windpipe. I couldn't breathe. I tried to shake it off, but it wouldn't let go. I had to think fast. I took my sword and stabbed it through my chest. It impaled both of us. The demon screamed and I managed to break free. I stabbed the demon again. And again. And again. "I WILL--" Majora screamed in agony. "RETURN AND--" I stabbed it again. "DESTROY YOU... ONCE MORE..." I swung at its neck and its head came clean off. The screaming stopped and its eyes were empty. I picked up its head. I collapsed on my hands and knees, gasping for breath. The sound of my own heartbeat and the screaming of the winds was all I could hear. I had to find help. After what felt like an eternity of stumbling, and getting back up again, I had reached my home town. The sun was starting to rise. It's golden rays peeked through the mountains. Usually the place would be bustling with life, but today everyone was hiding in there homes, as I told them to do before I set off to fight Majora. I found my house and knocked on the door. "Elia--!" I spat the blood out of my mouth. "... Open the door, sweetheart..." The door unlocked. A small child opened the door. "Did you kill it?" She asked. I held up the beasts head, "I sure did..." I managed a smile through the pain. My vision blurred, and I fell back, hit the wall, and collapsed on the floor. (Man I'm just itching to give yall another death scene, aren't I?) Elia put her hands on my arm. "Will you be okay?" Tears started to well up in her eyes. I decided to lie. "Of course, honey... I just need... rest." I clenched my fist. "I need you to... go tell everyone... they are safe, okay?" She seemed to be slightly uncertain, "Okay, father..." I smiled, "Now go..." She left the house and started sprinting towards houses, and I was alone. Again. This was it, it was just a matter of time. My heartbeat was slowing down, and I started to feel cold. I whimpered. It felt like someone was repeatedly stabbing my wounds with a handful of needles. "Beware, we shall fight again someday." A voice rang in my ears. The pain grew stronger and I let out a scream. Then I was completely numb. My vision faded into darkness and all my senses left me until there was nothing. (Switching point of view back I REPEAT SWITCHING POINT OF VIEW BACK) "Interesting." I said. "That's all you have to say, Jesse?" Tatl asked. "I don't know what else to say!" I said. I heard a twig snap. "Did you hear that too?" I asked. "There are plenty of sounds in the forest Jesse, have you never been to one before?" Tatl asked. "Hey, I lived in a forest for most of my life." I sounded a little more offended than I intended. "Sorry I-" I heard leaves rustling. "I heard it too, that time!" Tatl said. "HEY!" She yelled. Before I could turn to see what she was looking at, I felt something hit me hard in the back of the head. My vision blurred and I collapsed. "JESSE! WAKE UP!" I heard Tatl yell as I felt myself being dragged. Then I blacked out. WOO! It's finished! Category:Blog posts